1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to antimicrobial surface degerming compositions containing as the antimicrobial agent a bis[4-(substituted-amino)-1-pyridinium]alkane, especially antimicrobial skin cleansing compositions and antimicrobial bovine teat dip compositions, and method of use thereof.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,215 issued June 3, 1980 describes antimicrobial bis[4-(substituted-amino)-1-pyridinium]alkanes and states at column 10, lines 24-30, that they
can be formulated with any compatible, pharmaceutically acceptable surfactant preferably a non-ionic surfactant such as the polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene copolymers described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,140, amine oxides such as stearyl dimethyl amine oxide described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,145 and the like or with mixtures of these
but does not specifically describe any such compositions. Example 10 describes 1,10-bis[4-(octylamino)-1-pyridinium]decane dichloride, whose generic name is octenidine hydrochloride.
Gorman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,484 issued Dec. 13, 1983 describes antimicrobial skin cleansing compositions containing among other antimicrobial agents a bis[4-(substituted-amino)-1-pyridinium]alkane and a polyethylene glycol ester surfactant--betaine and/or amine oxide surfactant combination. Compositions containing octenidine hydrochloride as the antimicrobial agent are specifically described.
The higher-alkyldilower-alkylamine oxides are a known class of surfactants of the nonionic type. The higher-alkylaminoalkanoic acids and higher-alkyldiloweralkylammoniumalkanoate betaines are known classes of surfactants of the amphoteric type. Specific examples of these surfactants are described by generic name (CTFA Adopted Name), trade name and structural formula by CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary (Third Edition, 1982; published by The Cosmetic, Toiletry and Fragrance Association, Inc., 1110 Vermont Avenue, N.W., Washington, D.C. 20005) and are commercially available.
Stone et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,840 issued Oct. 14, 1969 describes quaternary nitrogen-containing cellulose ethers, specific examples of which are described by the above-cited CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary and are commercially available.